


Don't Forget

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford wants to forget what he's seen, but a visitor stops him and changes his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seem this before it's because I've posted it on my Deviantart :3
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

_”I have to forget, I need to forget.”_ Fiddleford lifted his memory gun to his temple, tears spilling from his hazel eyes that were slightly bloodshot as he trembled on the floor of his cabin. Just a few short hours ago the portal he had been working on with his dear friend and lover malfunctioned, resulting in Stanford being reduced to ash from the feedback after having saved Fiddleford by shoving him in the elevator with a final goodbye. The poor scientist hadn’t been able to stop crying or shaking, the device in his hand whirring as it powered up for the first of many memory wipes Fiddleford knew he would need.

Only it never happened, the device plucked from his hand soundlessly and powered down, the male scrambling to his feet only to be shocked into complete surprise as he gun was placed onto a table. The tall male before him was dressed in black, a mask covering his face as the person regarded him with interest before pulling the mask away to reveal the man underneath.

_“Ford?!”_ Fiddleford felt his heart racing a mile a minute, unsure of what to do as the other male gently pushed him down onto a seat, closing the door to the rather decent shack Fiddleford was renting before setting aside a large gun that had been strapped to his back. “…Ford?”

_”I am not your Ford, unfortunately.”_ The male signed in sign language, sitting across from Fiddleford just out of arms reach. _”I am sorry for your loss, but I have seen what that gun has done to you in dozens of dimensions, and I could not stand by and let you fall into insanity.”_

“W-What? That can’t be right…” Fiddleford’s knee began to bounce as he wrapped his mind around the thought of what Ford…this Ford anyways…had seen. It was clear he had been doing it for some time, looking at least ten years older than his own Ford. But he still held a look of love in his gaze that his own Ford held, the southern male glancing back over at Ford who was examining the small space in slight interest. Ford lifted an eyebrow in question, patient as Fiddleford seemed to debate with himself about what to ask first. “Are you plannin’ on goin’ home?”

_”I have no home. There is a creature that lives in the world your portal was built to, he destroyed my dimension because I foolishly let him in, and I have been traveling to other parallel dimensions to try and stop the same thing from happening again.”_ Ford explained, his face looking sorrowful as he talked about his own dimension that was nothing but a distant memory now. 

“You don’t have a home?” Fiddleford frowned, Ford nodding as he got to his feet once again.

_”It is perhaps best for me to leave, my arrival is not often a welcoming sight.”_

”W-Wait!” Ford nearly jerked his hand from Fiddleford’s grasp, both men looking at each other as Fiddleford gave him a look that nearly broke his heart. “Please don’t go…I-I don’t think I can do this on my own…”

_”Do what?”_ Ford asked, his expression soft as he gently took Fiddleford into his arms and soothingly rubbed his back as the smaller male began to cry once again.

“Anything! You’re the whole reason I’m living, and now…please, I know you’re not my Ford, but please stay with me. I can give ya a home, anything you want, just don’t leave me here all alone.” The man sobbed, barely aware as Ford kissed the top of his head in a way his own Ford would have done, the gesture only renewing the tears as Ford comforted a man he knew he would grow to love dearly.


End file.
